the grass is much greener on the other side
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln is older now, with a regular job at the half price book store, going to art college to become an animator. but one late night luna's friend ruth greenwood calls him to inform him she's coming into town after five years. it seems she and george had a fall out in their relationship. the reason why? well, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: blast from the past

He had waited a while. about an hour. he hadn't seen her in five years.

Lincoln loud was 22 now, older, and wiser.

as wise as he can be anyway. he still had a problem with getting his dick wet.

and that's something he learn, don't fuck with someone whose with someone.

five years had past since he and Ruth greenwood had parted ways.

five years since they stopped the adultery.

five years since...well..

well now he stood at the bus station, in a orange hoody, and sweatpants. his hair combed his face clean and shaven. he was a big guy now. his sisters joked and nick name him Lincoln louder.

because he was a beef cake. umf.

he checked his watch, then looked out the window. he was nervous. he should be. she called him in the middle of the night. her voice had that raspy tone. soft but sweet all the same.

she inform him she was coming, coming back, and plan on staying. he rubbed his neck and sighed. she and Lincoln had an affair while ruth was still dating George. this was one of the reasons why they parted. they couldn't keep doing it. he loved her though. and when you love someone, you have to let them go. and that was the hardest thing he ever did.

the cold winds blew outside, dark, and raining. then, the bus came to a stop. his breath caught in his throat. his heart beat pump like mad. he watched the people descend from the bus, his blue eyes scanning and he saw red-wood colored hair. there she was. Luna's band mate (ROCKER QT) Ruth greenwood. she had a AC DC hoody. her hair didn't change at all. she looked as she did during her teen years, and into her 20's. but his eyes caught something else.

a little girl, she looked like ruth...but... it dawn on him. she didn't look anything a George and Ruth would look like if they had a kid. the small girl wore a cute little dress aqua green, and was in pig tails. he stepped close, but stopped, and simply waited until Ruth enter the building.

she carried luggage, the small one looked around in wander, her lips a wide smile her bangs like her mother's covered her eyes. and she held a mickey mouse plush in her arms. upon entering Lincoln looked at Ruth. the earth stood still for a moment.

"hey ru-"

she lunged at him and hugged him tight. he blinked and slowly wrap his arms and hugged her back, his eyes closed. and he never realized just how much he missed her. the small girl watched, tilting her head as she watched her mother hugged the big man.

after that. she parted and stood back, and looked him up and down. she grinned and looked down at the little girl. she placed her hand on top of the girl's reddish-brown hair. then looked at Lincoln loud.

"i bet your wondering who she is, huh?"

Lincoln blinked and looked at the small girl, she had small round buck teeth, freckled cheeks, a round nose, her hair, as mention was reddish-brown. her optimistic smile ever present.

"her name's ruby."

Lincoln looked at Ruth, she had a giddy grin.

"she's you're daughter."

his mouth dropped. then he looked at ruby who hugged her mickey mouse plush. she seem shy now, but looked up at him. and seem to wait for a response. he looked at Ruth.

"...what?"

Ruth shrugged. and just had her trade mark smile.

"when we left, i found out i was pregnant, and it wasn't George."

ah. Lincoln swallowed thickly. a daughter, he had a daughter.

he knelt down to meet the small girl face to face.

"Hi. i .. uh... i'm you're dad."

god that was awkward. was it right to say that right away? did she see George as her father, did she see him as a stranger? would she accept him as he is, or would he be overshadowed by geor-

she reached and touched his face. then stood silent, as if she was studying him. Lincoln got a good look at her, and yeah, ruby looked just like a blend of himself and ruth. ...huh.

she then wrap her arms around his neck and hugged him. he closed his eyes. a sudden overwhelming feeling. it hit him. he was a father. he has a daughter. holy shit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the door of his lonely apartment open and he entered, Ruth and ruby followed.

"sorry it's kinda small, you and ruby can sleep on the guest room"

Ruth smiled.

" that's sweet of you"

he rolled his shoulder and sniffed, he unzipped his jacket and took it off, he wore an ace savvy shirt, and Ruth took notice of his the outline of his barrel chest and his arms... god his strong arms... she drooled.

"hey, your my guest." he scratched his ear.

"i'm working on getting a bigger place."

he walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bag with pizza slices.

"i don't have much, but i got left over pizza"

he put it on a metal tray and placed in the oven.

"so...what do you do these days?"

Lincoln turned and walked over, sitting on the couch.

"i work at a book store, i go to college for animation and art, mom and dad at least help me with paying for it so..."

she sat down and stared at him.

"hows Luna?"

he paused.

"uh...she and Sam broke up pretty bad. but she and chunk are dating now"

Ruth chuckled.

"i always thought those two messed around"

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"yeah, well i'm the reason why she and Sam broke up."

Ruth's lips turn to a small frown.

"i didn't get my di-"

he stopped himself.

"i didn't sleep with her, she was the one cornering me. i pushed her away and i left and-"

he sighed looking at his feet on the floor.

"i told Luna."

a pregnant pause.

"i'm not gonna betray my sister, hell I've hadn't dated anyone since we've..."

Ruth smirked.

"well i'm here now."

Lincoln nodded slowly.

"so what made you leave George."

she took a deep breath and looked at ruby who sat on one of Lincoln's bean bags and seem to have passed out, holding her plush. she looked at Lincoln and her dark red painted lips parted.

"he found out who ruby's father was... he started to question the day after her 5th birthday"

she looked at her hands, then comb her her bangs, revealing her light blue eyes. Lincoln sat up and pulled her close to him, she shook her head slowly.

"i'm sorry, i should have told you, but..but shit hit the fan when i came forward and..."

that's when he noticed the bruise on her right eye. his brows furrow in anger. that son of a bitch...

"hey, hey..it's okay, i'm here, i'll take care of you and ruby"

she choked a sob and shook her head.

"i can't ask you to drop everything for me, i'll make it on my own."

Lincoln sank his fingers into her redwood hair and pressed the side of her head against his forehead, eyes closed as he smelt her perfume.

"at least stay here, Ruth."

Ruth lean onto him and relaxed when his arm wrap around her.

"least until i get my own place."

Lincoln muttered.

"or we can get a better place of our own.."

Ruth didn't want to be a burden, but the offer was so tempting.

"but we hadn't been together in five years"

"then we can start where we left off, i still love you, and having a daughter-"

she pushed him away and shook her head.

"i can't, i'm not you're responsibility"

Lincoln stared.

"she's still my daughter, and i still love you...i don't see anything wrong in taking you in and caring for you, Ruth."

she looked at him.

"but you have your own life, your own goals, i can't just simply-"

he pressed a finger on her lips.

"don't be so negative, the Ruth i know would look at the bright side."

he smirked.

"besides, you won't make my life harder, you've only enhanced it."

she open her mouth and sucked on his finger. he blushed as he watched his finger vanished into her plump lips. he blushed and he felt his groin respond to this-

something was burning.

"SHIT THE PIZZA!"

He pulled his finger out of her mouth with a wet pop, she watched him rushed, ruby awoke. Lincoln pulled out the tray with a mitten- pizza was fucked to hell. the fucking noid strikes again!

"...so...how about i take you two to Chinese?"

Ruth smirked.

"that sounds bitchin' "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby's Hero

Lincoln found out that ruby liked Disney, Mickey Mouse. Among other things rock and roll. He got to know her better as he took her and Ruth to some Chinese.

When he came home, he carried her to the spare bed, covering her up he stood and smiled at the curly haired girl.

"She gots your eyes"

Ruth whispered as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"She's beautiful...Ruth..why didn't you-"

She hugged him tightly.

"Because you have your life, I'm not going to bring you down"

He signed.

"He abused you, didn't he?"

She did not say.

"Ruth-"

"He punched me after I told him who ruby's father was"

He sighed and turn, he pushes her bangs and saw the bruise. It was a few days old, still fresh. His fingers touched it, she flinched, he frowns and cups her face, leaning towards her and kissed her eye.

"This is my fault"

He muttered.

"No, don't blame yourself. I knew I was fucked once I told him, I deserve it for lying to the both of y-"

"Don't!"

He growled.

"Don't you dare finish that, no woman deserves to get punched in the eye!"

She pouted and looked away.

"Lincoln..."

He held her hand and walked her to the bedroom. She noticed just how nerdy it was, posters, toy display the works.

"...i can't imagine how a chick must feel when you take them for a one night stand"

lincoln blushed and chuckled.

"i .. uh... i don't."

she looked at him, and despite the bangs that covered her eyes, he knew she was raising a brow.

"I'm serious"

she smirked and removed her jacket, letting it fall, Lincoln saw she wore a Decepticon t-shirt, she.. had a nice figure, and her breasts, they weren't too big, they weren't too small. but damn her hips were all good. and Lincoln felt aroused.

"R-ruth.."

she walked over to him and grip him by the collar of his shirt, and tugged him forward, making him hunch.

"Fuck me."

he gulped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wednesday was Ash Wednesday. and it was a Christian thing. while Lincoln wasn't overly religious, he was surprised that ruth was religious at all. neatless to say, she dragged his ass to church and listen to the lessons before getting his forehead smeared with ash in the form of a cross.

after that, it was over, and he, ruth, and ruby walked along to the parking lot. ruby was skipping as she walked. she wore yet another dress, this time in red, with black shiny shoes. her pigtails bouncing as she skipped.

"the lord is good to me and so i thank the lord-"

ruby sang.

"for giving me the things i need, the sun, the rain, and an apple seed yes, the lord is good to me!"

lincoln smiled, hands in his pockets, ruth's arms wrap around one of his arms and leaning against him. he blushed, it felt kinda sudden... five years she came back with a kid no less. any man would run away to Mexico. but not Lincoln. he was... happy and ruth and ruby gave him a new purpose in life... who would say no anyway? an asshole, that's who.

"she really is into Disney huh?"

ruth nodded with a wide smile.

"it was the only thing she could do to get away from the fighting"

she sighed, Lincoln didn't like hearing that.

"you fight all the time?"

she sighed.

"we were crumbling, and... i just...i didn't feel the same way about him"

she looked at him.

"not with you, you always made me feel like i could be myself."

he looked at her, that warm smile of hers brought a stir in his soul.

"you made me feel happy."

he blinked.

"but what we did wasn't right and we had a reason to part"

she nodded. she couldn't disagree with that.

"Lincoln...you are the best mistake I ever made"

he frowns. she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"you know what I mean stud"

lincoln hummed and fished out his keys.

"c'mon, I know a place to eat."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruth entered the old loud house.

lynn sr and Rita greeted Lincoln warmly, Ruth felt awkward watching them, ruby didn't seem to have a reaction, confusion? curiosity? who knew.

"so you knew I am cooking lobster huh?"

his father had a cocky grin.

"yeah...you and mom always cook something for the season of lent so.."

rita interrupted-

"Ruth Robinson."

she stepped aside from her son and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry, but Luna doesn't live here and...oh!"

she looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"whose this?"

ruth blinked under her bangs.

"oh... uh, this is ruby...Ruby Tuesday Robinson... though I do plan to change her last name"

rita smiled.

"Oh, so Greenwood?"

ruth rolled her shoulder

"actually...uh..."

he looked at Lincoln. lincoln blinked and rubbed his neck.

"mom...dad I think you should sit down."

his parents stared for a moment before they walked into the living room, Lincoln, ruth, and ruby followed suit, and as his parents sat on the couch, Lincoln took Ruby's hand and stood her right up front. with a deep breath, he spoke-

"five years ago, ruth and I fooled around while she still dated George, five years later I found out that I have a daughter."

they glanced at him, then at ruby. and then it dawns on them. their eyes widen.

"Holy smokes, I'm a grand-dad...again!"

"Oh my.."

lincoln smiled.

"wait..you and Ruth.."

rita looked disappointed.

"he-hey...mom it's okay. she left him and uh...yeah..."

Lynn sr smiled and looked at ruby.

"who cares about all that, she's cute as a button."

rita blinked.

"wait, ruth were you married?"

Ruth shrugged her shoulders.

"I was once married, my last name was Robinson but I changed it back to Greenwood."

rita nodded. lynn stood up.

"right! it's lobster time!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lisa and the twins and Lily sat at the table.

they knew Ruth well enough. when they asked who was the little girl, all was revealed bluntly by ruth. lincoln flinched as she seems to just go with the flow. they gawked at them for a moment.

"...well then"

Lisa removed her glasses and wipe them then placed them on her nose.

"I never thought you'd be an adulterer, Lincoln."

"Lisa!"

Lynn sr barked.

Lincoln blushed and ripped some lobster meat and begin to eat. he really didn't like this. he felt this was a bad idea now. Lisa just stared at his very soul... lily was eating her lobster like it was unf. - the twins were whispering to each other, glancing at him then whispering again.

Ruth felt a tug on her shirt and ruby whispered into her mother's ear. she nodded slowly and looked at her girl. she frowns at her sighing. she turned to Lynn sr.

"um.. I'm sorry but my daughter doesn't like uh lobster...i don't want to be rude-"

lynn sr. held a hand up.

"not at all, how would she feel about an Italian dish I made, it's pasta and beef, cheese-"

ruth smiled.

"she'd love it."

lynn sr. walked out and into the kitchen.

"so.."

lola begin, she was a teenager now, perky chest, a pink shirt that said 'princess bitch' and she wore a skirt, her lips were painted in pink glitter lipstick. she grew to be a real knock out.

"why do you call her Ruby Tuesday? isn't that like, a food chain?"

Ruth smiled.

"I named her after the beetle's song. I was also kinda high on pot at the time"

awkward silence. lincoln slowly facepalmed.

"heh...mary jane would have been better"

the tomboy-Lana who wore overalls over her green-blue shirt (not much has changed in her fashion) said as she leans back looking at ruby.

"she's cute though."

ruth grinned.

"yeah. she's pretty bitchin' "

Lisa sighed heavily.

"must you talk like that in front of you're child?"

ruth shrugged. and ruffled her hair.

"she knows not to say bad words."

just then Lynn Sr. put a bowl of the casserole. ruby stared at it and saw mushrooms. luckily, she was used to them, since her mother had a strange love for them. taking her fork she stabbed some pasta, impaling a mushroom and some beef. and put it in her mouth. the three elder sisters of lincoln loud watched. her mouth hung open then closed. chewed. and before they knew it, she was wolfing it down. stuffing her mouth sloppily eating. taking a moment to burp then dug into the meal before her.

this surprised everyone. her table manners weren't great, but then with the siblings of the loud house, they knew what it's like to have dad's cooking. ruth stared at her daughter. blinking once under her bangs. she never saw her daughter eat food like that before.

"wow...is it that good?"

she reached for the bowl, but ruby pulled away from her mother's reaching hand. her hand recoil back. and was shocked by her actions.

"Ruby..."

ruby stopped and looked at her mother. she felt guilty and took a fork full of the meal and brought it up to her mouth's lips. ruth smirked and open her mouth and tried the pasta. she paused.

"...Holy shit... it's like putting a piece of God in your mouth"

she paused.

"aw shit, I just ate meat...on a Friday"

the family chuckled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drive was quiet. on the radio was playing video killed the radio star. ruby was already knocked out in the back seat. Ruth gazed outside, and her thoughts were on a great many things.

"you think it was smart of me just to blurt it out like that?"

Lincoln sniffed loudly and focus on the road.

"could have gone better,"

ruth sighed.

"I'm sorry."

lincoln grunt softly.

"does it still freak you out that I have your aunt's name?"

lincoln raised a brow.

"no. why?"

she grinned.

"just cause of the way you felt uncomfortable the first time you called out my name when you busted a nut in my mouth"

he blushed, and she giggled and shook her head grinning.

"you're a pervert..."

lincoln muttered.

"says the guy who kept pawing at me for fuckies whenever he got a boner"

lincoln snorted a laugh.

"We were pretty good at it"

ruth purred.

"and look at what happened."

she looked over her shoulder.

"...you really wanna be a part of her life?"

lincoln nodded as he turned a corner.

"yeah, are you against it?"

ruth shook her head.

"no...i just...i never wanted to drag you down like this"

lincoln reached without looking and placed it on her lap.

"Believe me, you and ruby are the best things in my life right now."

she looked at him.

"...you know that means a lot coming from you...George wasn't exactly...good to me"

He held her hand, while the other held the steering wheel.

"well, he's in the past now. you're with me now."

Ruth blushed, and lean against his shoulder, he broke his hand away from hers and wrap it an arm around her shoulder. the evening came and there was the moon visible while the sun was setting. the radio now played 'take on me' and for a moment Ruth felt joy once again.

"I missed you so much."

her hand laid gently on his chest.

"you sure made a girl feel alive again"

lincoln smirked.

"what? I've never known you to be sad."

he looked at her, but quickly noticed that she was frowning. his breath caught in his throat.

"Ruth...i-i'm sorry was I-?"

she shook her head.

"i don't want to talk about it."

Lincoln felt like shit now, having forgotten that one moment that George laid an abusive hand upon her. he swallowed thickly. and he knew that if he had his hands on George, why... he would walk away limping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was days later, and more and more of each day that ruby was adjusting to life with her new father. ruth, her mother told her stories of her real father. and to keep quiet from George, her 'father of five years' but she knew the real difference from George and Lincoln.

lincoln was very nice. george was very mean.

in the early morning, she awoke. she didn't want to wake her parents...'her parents' ... she walked into the small living room. and she looked at the small bookshelf and looked at the volumes of collected comics. she saw something familiar. and she pulled it out.

'golden age superman volume 1'

and while she didn't know how to read just yet. she opens the thick book and looked at the pictures. she saw the bottom of the comic panel of Superman at the doorway. a man with a belt. and though she didn't know how to read, she knew what the man was doing, as there was a woman laying on the floor.

it brought on a bad memory of when her former father would beat her mother with a belt... on the next panel Superman lifted the bad man up and threw him against the wall.

she paused and looked at nothing. and then she looked at Superman. and in her childlike mind, brought up the image of her father, Lincoln. she saw him shirtless a night before. and he was big and he was strong. and she fantasizes the idea of her father, doing the same thing to George and saving her mother from the torment.

she closed the book and stood up. she wore a beauty and the beast t-shirt, though it was two sizes too big for her. she walked on the carpet floor, and into the hallway. she opens the door to his room and peered in. there was Lincoln laying in bed with her mother.

quietly she stepped in and walked ever closer. she was face to face with him. he was gently sleeping. though the room was dim she could make out his features. he had a strong chin, white hair, tired eyes, freckles. his neck was thick in muscle though. and for a moment she was mesmerized by him. not in the way you think. for what child didn't admire their father?

for in her eyes, she was her superman. she had seen the way he treated her mother, kind and sweet. the way she wished her father George would treat her mother. she reached and touched his face. his eyebrows twitched. and his eyes cracked open. her hand recoiled from fear. lincoln yawned widely and muttered.

"s'matter...you lonely?"

she paused and shook her head.

"you hungry?"

she nodded.

he nodded back.

"Alright, go into the hallway and wait for me."

she nodded again and turned back and walked out of the room.

When Lincoln came out he wore a simple orange shirt, and in his boxers, he wore socks. and walked over to the heater and clicked it on. he then walked to the kitchen and grab a box of Aunt Jamima's pancakes.

turning on the stove he then went to the cabinet and pulled a big bowl. with some eggs and milk, he begins to mix it. all the while ruby stood and watch.

Lincoln put the batter in the frying pan. he begins to hum as he cooked.

"aunt Jamima pancakes, without her syrup, is like the spring without the fall."

ruby tilts her head at the jingle he sang.

"there's only one thing worse, in this universe, that's no aunt jamimas at all"

within a few minutes, he continued. and then laid three stacks of aunt Jasmina's pancakes, he buttered them up, and slather it in maple syrup.

he held the hot plate, and held ruby's hand and took her to the living room. he sat her on the small couch and pulled the table and set her breakfast before her. grabbing the remote, he put on Netflix and browse the list.

"let's see...what do you wanna watch?"

she gave no answer. when she saw it, she jerked her arm forward and pointed. seeing this, he looked at the image. it was the original Superman movie. lincoln shrugged and clicked on it. he was about to leave to sleep. but he stopped himself. he looked at the small girl, his daughter. she quietly ate. blinking he walked back into the kitchen and got her a nice cold glass of milk. he came back and sat with her. setting the glass down and watching the movie with her. he reached and ruffled her hair. and she smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When ruth woke up she was in lincoln's ace savvy robe. when she entered the living room she was greeted with Lincoln and ruby gently napping. the tv on the screen was rolling credits as the Superman theme played.

she couldn't help but dawww at this moment, quickly she went back into the bedroom grab her phone and took a picture of them.

she smiled at the very image. suddenly an image of her former husband appeared on screen, and the ring tone of 'chain of fools' played out. she sighed and answered it with a sharp-

"What?"

she turned away from them and walked towards the hallway.

"No, I'm not coming back. Yes! I left those divorce papers."

she paused.

"I'm not going to work things out with you. I'm tired of the mental abuse you put on my little girl, and the physical abuse you laid on me!"

she crossed her arm, and tap her foot. she shook her head, you could see her rolling her eyes under her bangs. she snorted a dry laugh at whatever he said. shaking her head she grunted.

"You know where I am..."

a brief pause.

"You come near me or my daughter I'll call the cops on your ass!"

she didn't hear or sense Lincoln behind her, for a split second her phone was slipped out of her fingers, she turned and saw Lincoln pressed her phone onto his ear.

"George...it's me, Lincoln.- No, you Listen, you are a fucking scumbag, yeah, i banged your wife, what of it?"

ruth tried to grab the phone away from him, but he jerked away. he walked towards the living room.

"is that so huh? you come here and I'll guarantee I'll beat your ass the old fashion way."

lincoln's muscles twitch. literally. if ruth wasn't panicking she'd be so hot right now.

"do it. fist to fist. I'll tell you this, you fucking wimp, you won't be fighting a woman."

he nodded.

"Yeah, fuck you too, you cuntboy."

he shut off the phone, he turned only to receive a slap across the face. he was stunned and looked upon an angry ruth. such was rare in his eyes. that shit was scary.

"Are you crazy?! why did you instigate him like that!"

Lincoln rubbed his cheek.

"don't worry, I know how to handle a f-"

"I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER TO BE EXPOSED TO ANYMORE VIOLENCE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Silence. then a small voice broke it.

"Mommy...? what's wrong?"

Ruth side stepped lincoln and reached and picked up her daughter.

"A-are you and daddy fighting?"

a lump caught in Ruth's throat.

"Yes, baby. but only because your daddy is picking a fight with George."

lincoln rubbed his neck, feeling like a real jackass, you could picture a donkey's head slowly appearing replacing lincoln's head, then fading out to Lincoln again.

"Look... I'm sorry, okay? maybe I want to beat the crap out of him for what he did to you."

she turned and had a scowl on her lips.

"two wrongs don't make a right, Lincoln. you know that."

Lincoln walked over to her and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have said that, but I've bottled up so much anger."

ruby was in her mother's arms. she looked between them and frown. then she spoke out-

"Don't worry mommy. daddy will protect us just like Superman!"

for some reason that cracked a smile on ruth's lips. she ran a hand over the little girl's red-wood colored hair and she sighed. she turned her head to Lincoln and breathed in slowly and let it all out.

"If he comes, don't you dare fight him. I'm not going to watch you men play your little games. if he comes I'm gonna call the cops."

lincoln rolled his shoulder.

"..does he know where you are?"

ruth huffed.

"he knows I'm in royal woods, but he doesn't know where you live..he might go to your old home"

Lincoln nodded.

"I better call my parents and let them know."

ruth open her mouth, but closed it and nodded. lincoln grab his cell and called his parents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day was an outing. ruby wore a pink sweater with mickey mouse on the front and purple sweat pants. lincoln wore an orange hoody and jeans. brown shoes. ruth wore an aquamarine leather jacket with jeans as well. all star shoes. they were in Target shopping. lincoln needed some detergent. he rolled the cart with ruby sitting on the child seat. she was quiet and didn't make a peep, thank goodness. but Lincoln knew once you guy a kid everything, you spoil the shit out of them. he hoped he wouldn't do that. but... damn if he didn't wanna get her everything since she had such a rough life.

He moseys on over to the toy section. ruby seems to perk up. but seem disinterested in the girl's toys. when he asked if he wanted a barbie or my little pony, she declined politely. he asked if she wanted anything at all and she shrugged. he pondered this and walked towards the boy section. he saw transformers, ace savvy, marvel legends, and mego. these were 1970's toys that made a comeback a few years ago. he looked at the 8inch figures which were 12:99. while he was distracted ruby's eyes caught the bottom section, that of a 52' Superman a 14-inch cloth figure, it was as if the angels above sang. she turned and reached and tugged at his jacket.

"yes, sweetheart?"

she seemed nervous. and she bashfully turned and pointed at the action-figure-doll. lincoln looked at the Superman figure, then at the price. 19:99. lincoln took a moment to ponder this, he knew hot toys were crazy expensive, and 12inch figures aren't the norm as they were back in the day. he walked over and picked it up, and study it. it had nice cloth and cape, the head sculpt was pretty good he tilts his head and read 'authentic 14-inch figure' huh. this was kind of neat, actually.

"Well... alright."

he turned and handed it to her.

"but don't make this a habit. and the next time I buy you something, try to make it less cash okay?"

she hugged the box and nodded in response.

"that's a bit much...twenty dollars?"

ruth startled lincoln and he turned.

"don't worry, I have the red card, it'll be a little less."

ruth's lips had a pucker her lips and hummed.

"I don't want you spending money on-"

lincoln raised a hand.

"Hey, trust me, it's fine. because it's a pretty good figure for twenty...shit, a marvel legends figure is twenty dollars, and it's a 6inch figure, with this, it's worth the price"

Ruth looked at her daughter, and the box she held. ruby didn't protest if her mother said no. still, the older woman walked over and held her hand, ruby gave it to her. and she looked at the figure through the window box.

"You really want this?"

Ruby nodded.

"...alright. but this counts as a b-late birthday present from your father."

she handed it back to her. and ruby grinned showing her round bunny teeth which poked out under her upper lips.

"gift huh...?"

lincoln said and looked down and saw a General Zod.

"well, you can't have a Superman without a general Zod"

ruth gaped.

"Lincoln, no. that's-"

"no, this is fine, thank you."

ruby said softly. lincoln looked at her and raised a brow.

"are you sure?"

ruby was now conflicted. she did want that Zod, mainly due to having seen the movie with Zod, and the figure-doll looked just like him.

"uhh...uh"

she looked at her mother for approval.

"I'll allow it only once, but you're not gonna get anything till next month. okay?"

ruby nodded firmly. as if she understood. well, she did. kinda.

"alright."

Once they left the store and into the parking lot, Lincoln put the bags into the trunk of his care. ruby held two long boxes of her figures and waited till her mother open the door to the back seat.

"I'll need to get a new baby seat for the car...but I'll need to start looking for a job,"

she said as she picked up her daughter.

"I'll start this week, and maybe...if we can save money we'll get a better apartment as you wanted?"

lincoln shut the trunk and looked at her.

"for real? you..you want to live with me?"

ruth grinned.

"Hey, I know I said I wanted to work things out on my own...but it would be pretty boring if I didn't have you beside me... if we're gonna be a real family"

Lincoln walked over and hugged Ruth and ruby and squeezed them. ruth purred as she felt his strong arms around her. ruby, on the other hand, was taken off guard by this. for he was stronger than he looked, at least to ruby anyway. but the shared moment was spoiled when they heard a sudden shout.

"RUTH!"

Ruth froze as she heard that voice. ruby gasped when she saw him in her field of vision, Lincoln let them go and turned his head, and saw a dreadful sight. George stood a short distance. ruth held her daughter and quickly pushed her towards the open door.

"get inside, now."

Ruth didn't know how he found them, he must have been stalking, or maybe it was simply bad luck. all she cared right now was keeping her daughter away from him. and she would give her very life to protect her. lincoln was running on adrenaline and was watching every move George made. he didn't want to start a fight. that's why his father always told him, don't make the first move, if the guy hits you, you have a right to fight back.

Ruby scrambled into the car. her little heart beating like a rabbit. she turned her head to look from the back of the window and saw him coming. she trembled in fear. she heard the car door shut, and watched on as ruth stepped towards her former father. she could hear them. her eyes watched as George was yelling, and pointing at her, then at Lincoln. her mother got into his face. and said something. that's when he slapped her across the face.

She gasped, everything went so fast, for the second he slapped her, her new daddy came in and slugged him in the nose, and he watched George fall backward. she peered her head and tried to get a glimpse of George. he was knocked out cold with his nose crooked and bleeding. her mother pulled out the phone and begin to make a call. all ruby would do now was watch. but the fear left her trembling little heart. because her daddy, her REAL daddy gave her fake daddy a taste of his own medicine. Ruby smiled softly. and looked at his father shaking his hand and rubbing his knuckles. she truly saw him in a whole new light.

she begins to hum the Superman theme.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3: meeting the Greenwoods

(Kevin, josh, pam, ted, marcel, Andrew, beth, and Anne are based on the concept idea of ruth greenwood's family from sketchtoons. Gina and Richard (mentioned) are sketchtoon's oc/love children of George and ruth )

The drive was quiet.

As Lincoln drove, he glanced at Ruth every now and again.

"I'm sorry for things to get out of-"

"I'm going to put a restraining order on his ass."

she hissed.

"well..since you pressed charges..."

Ruth sighed and looked out the window.

"look, i shouldn't have slugged him i wa-"

ruth turned to him and growled.

"Don't apologize for that!"

Lincoln shut his mouth. he seemed to relax once she pressed a palm on his shoulder.

"he deserved what he got.-"

Lincoln gulped.

"But I thought you said you didn't want ruby to be exposed to violence"

she nodded.

"Yeah, well... just this once."

she taps his nose with a finger.

"heh..."

Lincoln smiled, but he didn't feel like he did right under the situation.

once they got to the apartment, Lincoln open ruby's mego figures, and she ran off to play with them. he sat on the couch. and looked at Ruth.

"are your stuff being delivered here?"

ruth rubbed her neck and grinned sheepishly.

"actually-"

"Yeah, mom. I know, mom. I didn't know mom. how much? oh. okay just put them in my old room for now."

once he hung up, he pinched his temples. ruth sat on the couch sheepishly. ruby was in the other room re-creating a scene from Superman the movie. lincoln sat next to Ruth and placed a hand over hers.

"you should have told me."

"I was gonna."

lincoln gave her a look.

"well, I was.."

lincoln gazed down.

"...Ruth..."

his eyes looked at her, from her red-wood-colored-hair to her dark ruby painted lips. his hand cup her cheek, he scooted closer closing the gap between them. ruth looked at him through her bangs, her mouth opens slightly.

"I'll make the guest room ruby's room...and you can move in. take some of your stuff"

he kissed her nose. and she smiled.

"I'll get a job, soon linc."

she said in her raspy voice.

"then we'll build up enough to get a better place. unless..."

she paused.

"unless what?"

he raised a quizzical eyebrow. she stood up and pulled out her phone she speed-dial and waited. lincoln watched her.

"Dad? hey, I'm back. yuh-huh! mmmphh! so, pops is that summer house good for me to use?"

summer house?

"I'll pay you to rent if I gotta!"

a pause.

"wait a sec"

she turned to her man.

"no... common dad.. I need to pay for- really? it's been..."

she covered her mouth.

"no way, dad you're being too generous-oh...so there's a catch"

she tilted her head.

"Okay, deal."

she hung up and turned to Lincoln with a grin.

"what...what?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

two days later...

Lincoln stood at the threshold of the Greenwood home.

he didn't even know how he got here.

last thing he remembered he was relaxing, about to have some of that sweet kush, having it all laid out. next thing he knew he was rushed out. because...well.. she needed to talk to her parents about the summer home they may get to live in. it was all paid already, but she still needs to pay them to rent.

they also wanted to see their granddaughter. the whole family did. they were having a BBQ. And ruth thought it was the perfect way to reveal to them ruby's true origins. to which he wasn't too sure about.

the house she mentioned was near the beach a bit far from his job... he wasn't too sure. of course, they had to pay rent. 180... it wasn't a bad price... he thinks, but still... his job wasn't paying much for his school. just barely. this was a bad idea...

and so he stood before the family. like staring into the beast itself. her younger brother, Kevin who he knew from his school years ago, was older. his age if not two years younger. next to him was Josh, Ruth's older brother. and from here, he could smell the fuckin' weed off him.

mr. and Mrs. Greenwood stood before him, sizing him up. as ruth explained the story of what had happened with her and George and revealing ruby to be the daughter of Lincoln loud. ruby was all too happy. bouncing around excitedly to meet her family, she ran straight to a long hair red-hed dude, known as Marcel. who was Mr' greenwood's brother

dude wore this shirt that was purple, and the patterns had a native American style to it. you know the kind potheads wore? yeah. so she pounced on his lap and was hugging him tight. lincoln guess that she had grown attracted to him for a while now.

"so... he's the father huh?"

Ted stroked his mustache looking Lincoln over. lincoln snapped out of it and nodded. he gulped as he narrowed his eyes at him, then turn to ruth.

"and what about Gina and Richard?"

oh, yeah. the kids she had with George.

"well...he can keep 'em."

she shrugged.

"you can't be serious."

mrs. greenwood stared in utter shock.

"they're your kids too."

ruth shrugged again.

"and I love them, but when I divorce George he could keep'em."

ted pinched his temples. and gave Lincoln a glare.

"and besides...he started treating ruby like shit. and he started hitting me"

her parents turned their attention to her.

"he attacked me a few days ago in the parking lot. lincoln knocked his ass out."

her mother shook her head.

"he wouldn't..."

ruth lift her bangs up revealing a bruise that was barely purple now. they gawked.

"and you STILL want to leave your kids to him?"

her father asked.

lincoln actually thought about having two other kids... i mean if he had to become their father too...but it would be awkward as hell...he wouldn't feel right raising some guy's kids. ruby is his flesh and blood and-

"look, I didn't come here to be judged. I came here to see if we can live in that summer home"

ted rubbed his neck and grumbled.

"Okay, so George is going to keep two kids, and you'll keep ruby"

ruth nodded.

"that's the plan anyway"

"well, alright. I just hope he doesn't abuse them..."

ruth shook her head.

"I highly doubt that"

lincoln felt so awkward to be here now. despite the atmosphere ruth's parents took her and Lincoln to the other room to explain what the plan was. while everything will be paid for, ruth and Lincoln had to send them a certain about of money. upon reaching a fair price it was set and done.

Kevin sat with Lincoln as they ate, outside on the picnic table. lincoln had to admit these ribs were fucking wicked. he didn't really pay Kevin any mind, shit, they barely talk during their younger years.

"so you banged my sister while she was still with George huh?"

he paused.

"the way i see it, you ruined their relationship. their marriage."

oh, boy.

"i-"

"where the hell were you then, huh?"

lincoln looked at him.

"dude, c' mon, i didn't even know i had a daughter til a few days ago."

kevin jab a finger on his broad shoulder.

"still doesn't change the fact you're a home wrecker! but coming from a guy who fucks half the town of chicks-"

lincoln narrowed his eyes.

"I hadn't touched another woman since your sister, Kevin."

"bullshit! you tried to fuck luna's girlfriend."

oh, that little bastard.

"No!, i didn't! she came on to me, and i ran out of her apartment before she could do anything"

kevin shook his head.

"man, i can't believe you. you ruined my sister's life, and now ruby's branded as a bastard."

lincoln stood up.

he towered Kevin easily.

like a titan.

"don't call my daughter that."

kevin snorted.

"she's George's daughter."

lincoln open his mouth but noticed the family were staring at them. his face turn red from embarrassment. but he couldn't just let this slide. he had the gall to insult his girl.

"Yeah, well, not anymore she isn't."

he sat down and ripped a piece of the rib and chewed.

"dude, chill out."

josh said.

"you heard what Ruby said, he abused ruth and ruby. I think Lincoln would make a way better father anyway. George was always so high strung."

kevin sneered.

"only because he found out she isn't his kid."

marcel was eating some potato salad.

"that isn't right. if you ask me, lincoln's pretty cool wanting to father ruby, and be ruth's chick."

the ginger turned his head towards the white-hair man.

"You gonna marry my niece, or what?"

lincoln nearly choked on his rib, then looked at ruth from across the table, who was blushing. as she felt ruby some Meat.

"...uh...well..."

he looked at ruby. she was still Ruby Tuesday greenwood. he wanted to set things right, not because he had too, but he wanted too. he gazed at his girlfriend for a moment.

"yeah."

he said he was in a daze, as he took a good look at ruth.

"hell yeah, I would."

ruth bit her lower lip and shyed her head away.

"Ruby Tuesday Loud."

pam muttered.

"sounds like it has a good ring to it."

she paused.

"Oh, and Kevin, you're grounded. don't ever call my granddaughter a bastard."

kevin blinked.

"but I'm 18, ma!"

ted cut him off.

"shut the hell up, boy. your not too old to get a spanking."

kevin flipped his plate.

"what the fuck, dad!"

he pointed at Lincoln.

"are you seriously not disturbed by the fact that they were screwing around while she was still with George, the guy had an actual job! this pathetic shit works at a bookstore!"

kevin came down to the half-price book store every weekend...so he knew. still, he was just trying to stir up trouble. but it seemed Mr. Greenwood wasn't going to have any of that.

"shut up, boy. at least he's making up for it. and that's more than you could do."

kevin was beat red.

"oh, I see! it's cause I'm gay isn't it?!"

ted stared.

"well, I don't see how you can get a guy pregnant...unless it's from a fucking test tube."

kevin was raging.

"man, fuck you, breeders!"

he shouted and stood up.

"go to your room, NOW!"

pam, her mother said sternly, pointing towards the house. and like the little cream puff he was, kevin stomp off.

"man, fuck you guys, me and Rodney are gonna move out and we'll-"

"enjoy your rod then, butt-burglar."

marcel grinned.

"eat my ass, pothead!"

"I bet you would, ya sick fuck"

he screamed and pranced into the house like a queer.

okay... that was... Lincoln didn't know what that was.

"...can I have more ribs? ... please?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln transferred to a half-price bookstore near his new home.

two weeks came by and they moved in.

driving to college was still a problem.

he had to go extra early.

which made things a little bit difficult.

but...he had to admit..

the place was a beaut.

large house, near the beach, the waves can be heard from afar. and it was a two-story house. which meant he can take a room, make it his office and toy room.

and just...yes...everything was perfect. everything seems to be going damn well.

"I'm ready to get the stuff at your parent's house."

ruth came dressed in a sex pistol t-shirt. and tight jeans showing off her bodacious hips. lincoln couldn't help but wanting to bone her right then and there.

"you got a job interview, tomorrow, right?"

she nodded.

"Yup. thank god pop's saved my old car so we won't have a problem with using one"

lincoln nodded.

"Alright, I'll get ruby dressed"

Lincoln entered a room which had an adult bed, just for ruby. she needed some drawers, a table, and a couple of other things. maybe a small tv if he saved up enough. she saw on the bed with her mickey mouse plush, her Zod and Superman mego figures. she was in her PJ's. heh. and it was only 4:19 pm...

"Alright, Ruby let's getcha dressed eh?"

ruby looked at her biological father and nodded.

lincoln grab a small box and unfolded to see what she had. he pulled out a skirt that was dark red, he then noticed a shirt of similar color and pulled it out. he noticed that the shirt had captain phasma ... huh.

"phasma huh?"

she nodded.

"yuh-hum! she's my favorite. until the mean black guy killed her."

he blinked.

"well.. i felt the same about boba fett...heh"

he helped her get dressed, along with red-all star sneakers converse. she bends down and begins tying her shoelace. which to Linc' at five was an impressive feat. he knew a kid who didn't know how to tie til he was nine years old.

needless to say, she was all decked out in red. which seem to suit her.

"alright"

he paused when she undid her pigtails. her hair fell down which curled around her neck much like her mother. he never realized just how similar she was to her side of Ruth's family. and yet, her freckled face, her two-round buck teeth that stuck out just above her upper lips... she had a face of a loud.

"you guys ready?"

ruth stood with a bride of Frankenstein purse. heh. lincoln loved that whole punk look on that woman of his. he was really a lucky guy. yeah, he sinned, they commited adultery. and by every right, he didn't deserve this. but that's the thing, sinners always had fun. and besides, he was Catholic. just ask god forgiveness and your scot-free.

they entered ruby's slick red corvette. which was as nice as hell. she knew how to go in style, that was for sure. as she started up the car, the radio turned on. and a unique beat filled his ears.

Oscillate yourself tonight

When you're in your bed

Assimilate the dopamine

Passing through your head

When you get back on a Saturday night

And the room is caving in

Do you look like me, do you feel like me

Do you turn into your effigy

Do you dance like this forever...

ruby was in her seat, tied up, bobbing her head.

"she really digs the Gorillaz."

ruth said with a grin.

lincoln chuckled as he watched from the review mirror.

"oh yeah?"

ruth pulled the car back from the driveway and turned the car.

"yeah. ever since she saw a music video, she was hooked."

See yourself in Cupid's lake

Chipped in your head

Do you indicate to satellites

Passing by the edge

When you get back on a Saturday night

And your head is caving in

Do you look like me, do you feel like me

Do you turn into your effigy

Do you dance like this forever

Do you dance like this forever

the drive took longer. but he didn't mind at all. he was just happy. happy that he had ruth back, happy he had a kid. (even though it was just dropped on his lap so sudden) happy to have something. cause if he has to be honest with himself, living in a lonely apartment with no one by himself was kinda routine. wake up, go to work, watch tv, eat, go to bed. when he had weekends off, he slept or drew for commissions. when he wasn't working he was at school.

and yet with such a busy life, he always felt lonely. sure, he could date again, but after ruth, after their love affair, not even ronnie, or Stella, could hold a candle to her. besides, Stella was dating rusty. and from what he heard, after rusty spokes knocked her up, he left town like the coward he was.

and ronnie? Luna told him who was told by Lori that ronnie and Bobby ran away together. which was fucked up. lori was depressed as hell. and she resented men, she lived alone, with a bunch of cats. she named one bobby jr. he suspected she was going on the deep end...

Do you look like me

Do you burn like me

Do you look like me

Do you burn like me

Do you look like me

Do you burn like me

Do you turn into your effigy

Do you look like this forever

Do you look like this forever

Do you dance

Do you dance

Do you dance

Do you dance

Luna greeted ruth with a hug. lincoln watched as he held ruby's hand luna was even more punkish. with half her head shaved, her bangs comb to the side. a smooch t-shirt that looked has seen better days. and tight jeans and boots. she had a neck collar that had a dog tag that said 'taken'

"you bloody cunt, it's been a long time"

luna smirked at her, Ruth shrugged.

"family life, man."

luna looked at her brother and the little girl.

"Yeah, who knew ruby was my bro's kid."

ruth did jazz-hands.

"the plot twist thickens!"

chunk chuckled as he came and wrap his big arms around Luna.

"we're thinking of having a kid of our own."

luna and chunk shared a kiss.

"we've been at it all morning."

lynn sr. walked past.

"I'll say. move out already."

lincoln covered his mouth. but he was laughing. and hard too.

luna rolled her eyes.

"c' mon bro. let's load up in chunk's van so we can help you guys move."

lincoln followed his sister. though he had a feeling she wanted to ask him questions.

boy was that gonna be fun...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: one year later

**author's note: for those who have waited months for an update, sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with other fanfics. don't get me wrong. i love rockercoln,ruthcoln,mazzycoln. for those who are still following and reading this. i hope you enjoy it. as much as i enjoy writing it. **

**usually what took so long was writer's block. it happens. but i'm trying to get back on track now. and i hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

it had been a year since ruth Mazzy loud moved into a house with lincoln. the house was boarded up though, as they were preparing for a storm which was brewing. ruby was now six and her love for Disney shifted to Marvel superheroes. she was in her room playing with her 12inch ironman, the kind that sold for ten bucks. seven if there was a sale. while ruth herself was preparing snacks. they made sure they stocked up good. and had a generator just in case.

Lincoln just got home five minutes after. ruth always wanted to greet her husband by nuzzling his crotch. say it's sexist, but ruth didn't think so. all women were perverts. worse than men. so the thought of giving him head as a greeting was always fun. great. now she was in the mood to have his dick jammed into her throat.

the skies darken when she got home. ruby was on the couch asleep and gently napping. she could hear the light music of jazz and lincoln came from the kitchen, shirtless. ruby liked what she saw. walking over with a sway of her hips came over and kissed him on the lips. he grinned and wrapped his arms around her and a hand went down to grope her ass. she blushed and sighed at that, shaking her head.

"can't keep your hands off me eh?"

he smirked.

"well, you are my wife."

she grinned widely and sighed at those wonderful words. after the events on the parking lot, ruth put charges on him and a restraining order against him. she knew this is what she had to do, even if it meant abandoning her other two children she had with George.

but it is what it is and ruth was happy none the less. sighing as lincoln trace kisses upon her neck and earlobe, she reached around with one arm and cup the back of his head. she purred with naughty delight. they could go at it right here, right now on the kitchen counter.

oh, yeah. unf right there, right in the -

"MOMMY DADDY!"

Damn!

they turned to see ruby in her one piece 'jammies of Ninjago' and she was frantic.

"there's a noise outside!"

lincoln slowly let go of his wife and cocked a brow.

"oh? what is it?"

she pouted.

"The wind is scary!"

ah. the wind must be picking up.

"I see."

he lifted her up and held her in his arms. her pigtails swayed as she turned her head and her lips quivered.

"shh, shh, yah. yah. it's okay."

he took her to the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

ruby meekly nodded.

"i wanna watch Goofy troop"

lincoln nodded.

"the show or the movie?"

she gave it some thought.

"movie."

Ruth smiled and turned and grabbed a tray of pigs in a blanket and put each own on a plate, piling them up. before grabbing three cans of coca-cola. they sat on the couch and watched a goofy movie. if ruth Mazzy loud had anything to say, this was the perfect Disney movie. fuck frozen and frozen 2, toy story, and lion king. the goofy movie was just fucking badass and sooooo 90s!

Ruby sat on her father's lap as she munches on the pig in a blanket as she was captivated by the first scene where max was getting ready for school, and singing 'after today' lincoln watched and wrap an arm around ruth. lincoln reached and cop a feel.

"not in front of ruby"

she whispered.

lincoln squeezed. ruth sighed, luckily their daughter was too engrossed to the film to really notice anything. ruth wore a comfy light in fabric sweater, in an aquamarine color. she loved this one, as it was made to relax on a cold winter's night.

"Thanksgiving is this month"

lincoln said. ruth just hummed.

"...mom wants to invite your family to ours and-"

"No."

ruth sat up and pouted her dark pink lips.

"Not since mom and dad chewed me out for ditching my son and daughter to George."

Oh, yeah. her family, brothers and aunt, uncle and her parents deemed her as the black sheep. she just gave them the finger and never looked back. but what she lost she gain a husband, a well-paying job, a nice home, and a family that accepted her. she was aloud. she was greenwood no more.

Ruby cracked open an orange-vanilla coke and begin to gulp it. lincoln's forehead crinkled and looked at ruth with a raised eyebrow.

"should she be drinking coke?"

ruth shrugged.

"it's just coca-cola, what's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

Ruby was jumping on the couch like a mental patient.

"Honeycomb's big Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's not small No, no, no!"

lincoln gestured his hands at ruby and looking at ruth.

"look at her! she's wired!"

ruth shrugged.

"Okay, so caffeine gets her all hiked up"

ruby was bouncing on the couch and getting higher.

"Honeycomb's got a big, big taste! a big big crunch! for a big, big bite!"

her pigtails flying up and down with each leap she made.

"Ruby! behave yourself right now!"

lincoln said firmly. but she kept jumping then leap off and started to run in circles.

"whoop! whoop! whoop!"

lincoln stared worriedly at her calm and collected daughter. ruth looked at her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder and massaged it and put on a reassuring smile.

"she'll burn out soon and pass the fuck out"

ruby began chanting.

"fuckfuckfuck!"

lincoln and ruth looked horrified.

"RUBY!"

they said in a chorus. she got down on all fours and went under the table. lincoln rubbed his skull. not used to seeing her so hyperactive. then a familiar odor kicked his nose's ass.

"RUBY!"

Ruth's mouth hung open.

"oh god did she..."

lincoln bend over and looked under the table. he then looked up at ruth with a glare.

"she just shat on the carpet..."

okay... definitely not letting her have coca-cola...

after pushing the table ruth grabbed her now naked daughter who somehow managed to remove her one-piece PJs and crapped all over the carpet. ruby thrashed and wiggled about. giggling. until ruth hissed out.

"CUT IT OUT!"

Ruby stopped and pouted, then began to cry. lincoln shook his head and went to get the vacuum steamer. ruth carried her daughter up the stairs. She continues to sob and clung to her mother. now she felt bad and kept saying sorry. ruth knew then the sugar rush was all but gone now.

she took her into her room, walls of pink, posters of ironman, Disney's frozen 4. a shelf of books, a treasure chest of toys, and her bed, decked out in mickey mouse. ruth grabbed some wipes and wiped her ass, before putting on a new one-piece jammy, a full-body suit of mickey mouse with a tail at the end, and a hoodie with mickey mouse ears. ruby was already drowsy as ruth laid her on the bed.

she undid her pigtails and smoothed them out before laying her in bed and covering her up. ruby held a mickey mouse plush, and a trigger plush. her bed was covered with Disney plushies, guardians to make the boogyman go away. that's what her parents told her.

"... I'm sorry I sharded on the floor, mommy"

she sighed.

"we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Ruth covered her up in a mlp fim blanket, and cup her cheek and leaned forward to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"go to sleep, close your eyes"

she sang.

"dreeeeaaam of sweet paradise"

ruby's eyes slowly shut. and she was out like a light before ruth could finish. she smiled at her little girl, then reached and turned on her night light before leaving the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door halfway.

going down she could hear the machine before it stopped. she stood as her husband just half-assed rolling the plugin a bundle then just dropped it and sighed.

"fuck it, I'm going to bed."

he walked over to her, still giving her the stink eye.

"dude, c'mon how was I suppose to know that she'd go nuts?"

he just grunted and walked up the stairs, ruth followed him. once in the bedroom he began to remove his sweat pants. ruth sighed and walked over.

"are you going to stay mad at me? you know what they say about being mad before bed."

he turned around and placed his hands at his hips. ruth's eyes went down to his lower regions.

"and?"

ruth rolled her eyes and walked over and groped his rod, before planting wet kisses on his chest.

"so, let's release that stress baby."

as much as lincoln wanted to stay firm, he be a fool to pass up the offer.

* * *

Lincoln's face strained as his eyes shut, his chip tooth biting his lower lip before flopping to the side. he was breathing hard, and he was sweaty. the room itself was rank with the smell of sex.

"oh, god...yeah"

Ruth moaned.

"That was the bomb."

she ran her hands over her body and stretched.

"oh, lincoln"

she said with affection and lust.

"that was...unf...amazing"

she turned over and rested her head on his shoulder, a hand placed on his chest and rubbed circles. lincoln slowly relaxed and smiled as his wife snuggled, a leg over his.

"I love you"

she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

he yawned.

they both snuggled together in their body warmth. sex always did make you sleep better.

* * *

Thanksgiving.

lincoln wore an orange flannel shirt. and brown slacks. ruth wore an aquamarine dress, and ruby wore a rose-colored dress as well. again with her pigtails done up in bows. luna wore a simple purple dress and she was pregnant. the ever-growing change was apparent in the loud house family life.

the louds were a very merry bunch. and ruth was all too happy to be around positive people.

it was amazing to see his grandfather, or pop-pop still alive. around age 95 and he sat on the chair with ruby on his lap. lincoln took a picture of them. she sat with a widening smile.

lincoln was pretty happy and content with the situation. sure things were rocky as hell. but all in all things got better. ruby hopped off and said.

"kay, love you, buh-bye!"

she ran into the kitchen. pop-pop's smile was quivery and he looked at lincoln and chuckled.

"quite the sprite isn't she?"

lincoln blushed and sat on the armchair.

"Yeah, she is."

he frowned.

"I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you and everyone else."

pop-pop waved a hand.

"awh, kiddo. don't you worry about that! why when I was your age I laid many a woman."

he chuckled as he scratched his flopping ear.

"Who knows, you could have a bastard half brother or sister out there somewhere."

lincoln stared.

"yeesh...pop pop do you have to say it like that?"

the old man shrugged.

"is it what it is. the important thing is, you decided to be apart of her life."

he raised a finger.

"I'd be pretty disappointed if you didn't help raise her and take care of ruth."

lincoln nodded.

"thanks pop pop."

the old vet sniffed loudly.

"too bad chunk died of cancer before he could pop a baby in luna though"

lincoln cringed.

"y-yeah..."

luna was pretty devastated by the whole thing. a few months ago though when he came to visit the family he happens to catch luna making out with bobby. a month later, Bobby and Lori divorced and like clockwork luna was knocked up.

"Lori's not coming is she?"

the old man shook his head.

"nope! ever since your sister nabbed her husband, well..."

lincoln nodded slowly.

"yeah..."

Rita popped up.

"Dinner's ready"

lincoln helped his grandpa up and walk him to the dining room. most of his sisters were here except for Lori. what was awkward was luna and bobby sitting next to each other, with lovey-dovey eyes. Lola, being the oldest teen was disgusted. while she was preppy and mean she still had standards.

ruth didn't say shit about it. because she had an affair with lincoln way back when. so things between her and luna were still good. he sat next to her. ruby on a high chair. the loud family began to say grace.

once that was done, everyone started to serve. ruby loved turkey. and that's what she got. turkey, rice with mushrooms (she likes, it, hey Mikey!) and bread. oh lordy did she loved her some spread with butter.

"so in a few months, we're gonna have a son"

she beamed.

"that's great sweety,"

Rita said. Lynn sr said nothing and just ate. lincoln could feel the tension between his father and luna. out of all of the family besides Lola and Lori. luna felt it and was trying to talk to her dad. but Lynn sr dropped his fork and stood up. Rita reached out to get him to sit down again but left the room. pop pop sighed heavily.

"and here we go,"

luna looked crushed. bobby stroked her head and patted her arm. ruth clenched her teeth and looked at lincoln. he sighed and got up and decided to try to be the peacekeeper as always.

when he found his dad in the master bedroom he sat down and stared at the ground. before lincoln could get out a word, Lynn sr muttered.

"Lori cried so much. and she and luna fought so badly."

he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. lincoln kept quiet as he listened.

"I just can't look at luna right now."

he huffed.

"dad, shit happens. if luna and bobby decide-"

Lynn sr interrupted.

"you know the only reason why I tolerate you is because of ruby?"

lincoln stopped.

"I never said anything, I pretended to be okay about it but the truth is..."

his old man looked him in the eye.

"you disgust me."

lincoln stared.

"you committed adultery at such a young age, you ruined a marriage."

lincoln looked down. his brows tightly knitted.

"I lost respect for you a long time ago."

he continued.

"no matter what, you'll always be a piece of shit to me."

lincoln clenched his teeth.

"you scumfuck."

every bit of muscle twitched in his body. this was new, shocking to hear. he always thought his dad was cool with it. but now? Jesus Christ. what a way to ruin the mood.

"whatever dad."

he stood up.

"ruth made her choice dad."

he looked down at his old man.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but...George is a piece of shit. he isn't a man."

Lynn sr. glared.

"real men don't steal other women from other men."

lincoln grinned.

"well, I guess it's better to be a villain than be a hero,"

he said with a tone of a cocky bastard.

"bad boys always win the girl, dad."

Lynn sr sneered.

"get out of my sight."

lincoln left without a word.

* * *

Lincoln was glad to have thanksgiving dinner done at his family home. after all that went down all he cared about was returning home to be with his wife and kid. it was simply hell and he often wondered if he should just stay away from family for a while. the drive was quiet save for the music on the radio which was already playing Christmas music, and that was something he didn't want to think about. setting up the lights outside, the Christmas tree, buying gifts for the family. he chuckled to himself. he knew exactly what he'd get his dad. a bucket of shit. when lincoln and ruth came home with their own turkey ready to eat for a late-night snack. ruby came into the house with her iron man action figure running about. obvious to the situation that transpired hours ago.

"so he said that huh?"

ruth asked as lincoln dropped on the comfy couch.

"makes me feel like such a shit."

she placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned against him with a heavy sigh.

"no one said life would be easy doll."

lincoln reached and cupped her hand and he looked at her with a wary smile.

"you make life better though."

Ruth Mazzy Loud smirked, her plum-colored lips glisten and right now, she looked pretty hot. hot enough to carry her upstairs and bang the hell out of her. but that could wait. he looked at ruby who was removing her dress shoes.

"Hey sweetie, you want cheesecake?"

ruby piped-

"hell yesh I want cheesecake"

he raised a brow. Ruby covered her mouth and blushed.

"Sorry, daddy..."

he rolled his eyes and smirked.

ruth chuckled and stood up with a stretch.

"I'm gonna go change"

lincoln hummed as he went into the kitchen and pulled out a tray of cheesecake, homemade and always something the family craved. he made two. one for thanksgiving the other for themselves. and as always. lucy and Lynn always fought over the last slice. he thought back of what his dad said. the rest of the dinner was alright. luna kinda got over it. but there was still a trace of sadness. it was just weird how chunk died off, and luna quickly found someone new. at least it wasn't with leni or something.

... he shook his head. he placed the tray on the counter and started to cut slices. before putting them on three plates. ruth came into the kitchen wearing a light mint colored shirt. and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck, leaving a lipstick stain on his throat. he sighed and smiled shaking his head.

ruth, ruby and he himself sat down to watch the 90's teenage mutant ninja turtles movie. ruby kicked her socked covered feet as she ate her cheesecake and drank her milk. she looked back at her parents and smiled to see them snuggling together.

it made her happy to have a real mommy and daddy. and though she was quiet about her former father, she really didn't like him. he was just a bad-bad man for hurting her mother. and her new father was like the best. and that's all she could say in her young mind.

she turned and continued to watch the ninja turtles. halfway into the movie, she laid on the carpet floor knocked out. ruth smiled warmly and kissed lincoln on the corner of his lip, leaving her mark on him. as she got up and picked her up. ruby weakly wrapped her arms around her mother and moaned. ruth looked at lincoln and couldn't stop smiling. she turned and walked up the stairs and went into her daughter's bedroom and changed her into her pj's before laying the sleepy child on her bed, covering her up. Ruby mumbled.

"I love you, mommy"

she yawned showing her round buck teeth. ruth smiled fondly and stroked her hair back. she simply adored her daughter. and fought hard against George to keep her safe. a year ago she wasn't too sure if lincoln would help her with ruby, much less take her back in. because let's face it, not all men were willing to give up their single life for a woman and a daughter.

she didn't really want too. because of pride and because she felt like she was enough of a burden. but here she was, married and a new house, and a family that welcomes her. to a certain extent anyway, knowing how Lynn sr really felt about them, the bastard.

but all worked out well. ruth said a prayer over her daughter then tucked her in before walking down into the living room. the plates were clear and the tv was off. she turned but she was caught off guard when lincoln pushed her against the couch. she gasped sharply.

"what the fuck are do-"

she felt her boxers yanked down and felt lincoln pressed his face against her ass and felt and heard him sniffing her lower regions. ruth's mouth dropped and felt something warm and wet pressed against her honey pot.

"ahh...oh, shit."

she looked over her shoulder.

"guess you not done having thanksgiving dinner huh?"

lincoln motorboat her ass cheeks and ruth clawed the chair and gasped at the familiar feeling of his tongue. sometimes, ruth wondered how he could handle him with such a wild sex drive. unf. but what does she have to complain about? most men didn't like to eat out a girl. lincoln did. and goddamnit he is a man who enjoys his taco.

"i-i guess n-not.."

she laid her head on the cushion of the couch and let it happen.

"Hap-Happy thanksgiving to you t-too..."

lincoln responded with a grunt, and ruth just simply gave in to his tongue lashing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Happy Thanksgiving,

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: CHRISTMAS

Silver Bells, Silver Bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas Day

City sidewalks

Busy sidewalks

Dressed in holiday style

In the air there's

A feeling of Christmas

Children laughing

People passing

Meeting smile after smile

And on every

Street corner you'll hear

Silver Bells, Silver Bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing

Soon it will be Christmas Day

* * *

(3 YEARS LATER)

Ruby marveled at the decorations as they drove into the town, lights strung up, people on the rush on the first day of december. people laughing, people aruging, children running on the sidewalk. old saint nick ringing his bell for the salvation army.

every store had something Christmasy. hell, the small ma and pa store own by old man Schwartz who was Jewish had decoration for the Jewish holiday the on the window. yessiree. this was the time of child's life at the tender age of seven to experience the magic of Christmas.

the movies, the music, the food, the toys, and family. it was a no brainer that she loved her mother and father. she thought they were the best in the whole world. George, not so much. she never saw him again after that parking lot incident. when her dad knocked his ass out with one punch.

he was like superman, or rather, one punch man. boom shaka-laka! she sat in the back of the car wearing a mickey mouse sweater, her mother wore jeans, winter boots, and a black leather jacket. her dad wore an orange sweater along with a green vest over it and winter pants.

it was a special drive. for ruby was going to take a picture with Santa clause. she couldn't be more excited. her father drove, turned a corner. her mother looked over her shoulder with a grin.

"you been good right?"

she asked, to which ruby nodded.

"Good, cause you know what bad little girls get when they're bad?"

ruby knew.

"coal?"

Ruth shook her head.

"Nope."

ruby tilted her head.

"a bucket of shit."

lincoln turned his head and raised a brow.

"what?"

Ruth chuckled.

"that's what dad told us"

a moment paused.

"did he-"

"grandma gave my brother a bucket of shit for Christmas"

lincoln nodded. when they parked, ruby got out. a bit excited but he knew not to run. last time she did, her mom gave her a spanking. cause she almost got hit by a truck. she waited til her parents came out and then held her mother's hand. they were at a mall and people scurried this way and that. she smiled as they entered and saw the whole place was busy and as they walked there were the sounds of video gameplay, people talking, kids yapping the smell of the food court.

they walked and not too long they saw the Santa workshop display and lucky for her the line wasn't too big. when they got in line she saw a little boy crying. why would anyone be a-scared of old Santa clause? didn't they know he was like, the kindness person in the whole entire world? she knew his origins well. being a Christian bishop who helped people. he helps three sluts. (that's what mama told her, don't be shocked) and gave the dad like gold. and brought three kids back to life after being killed. ruby never questioned it. she believed in God and Santa and that was okay.

all she knew was that Santa was the Christmas spirit and he brings good titeing and great joy around the world. someday. she wants to become something to help people. she didn't know what, but she felt so strongly about the goodness in people. and she felt that if more people value food and cheer and song above material things and greed, the world would be a lot happier.

when it was her turn she sat on Santa's lap. she smiled at the bearded man. his eyes were crystal blue and had a real white beard. hah. and the kids say he wasn't real. he smiled and asked her.

old Santa smiled at her and asked-

"and what's your name?"

ruby answered without question.

"ruby Tuesday loud"

"have you been a good girl this year?" he asked.

ruby thought about it and confessed.

"well, I try to be. but I did had a fight with a girl last week, she said you weren't real and I punched her nose"

she sighed.

"mommy and daddy said I shouldn't have. and I know I shouldn't have. but I get mad sometimes."

Santa nodded as he listened.

"I didn't instigate her. I was just minding my business and she came up to me and began making fun."

she looked down.

"I think I have anger issues. and I'm sorry Santa."

the old man nodded and smiled.

"not many kids admit to their wrongdoing, even though I know. your a brave little one"

he winked, and she blushed but still felt bad.

"I'll try better next year Santa"

he laughed softly and nodded.

"well, since your so honest, i think you still deserve a present. what would you like for Christmas?"

huh.

that was a tough question. she tapped her chin and thought about it. she didn't want to take forever though as other kids were waiting too. and it would just be so awkward. lucky for her she rehearsed her desire for her Christmas gift. nodded and looked at saint nick and said-

"I Want star wars toys. i just want a rey, kylo, luke, han, chewie and han."

she paused.

"Does that sound too greedy?"

he shook his head.

"That sounds just fine."

he boop her nose.

"just try to be a better person next time, okay?"

she smiled, her round buck teeth appeared. she looked like dale from chip and dale. which the old man found adorable. he turned his head and pointed.

"now keep that smile for the camera"

she did and the picture was taken. she hopped off and was about to leave. but she turned her head.

"oh, and Santa?"

he looked at her.

"can you tell Jesus i said happy birthday? I know it isn't his birthday yet, but i want to let him know in advance."

Santa laughed and nodded.

"i will."

she waved and ran back to his parents.

"i told him i wanted star wars galaxy of adventure toys"

she beamed.

Lincoln nodded. he knew because he asked a bit early like around thanksgiving. on black Friday he went out at 7 am and stalked the stores. he got the characters she wanted. he ruffled her hair and smiled. ruth went to get the pictures and paid for them. after that, they went into the food court for some pizza. ruby loved the stuffed pizza. it was a little spicey but she just loves how cheesy it was, so she had some sprite to battle it down.

the drive home was quiet, ruby having fallen asleep. lincoln smiled at ruth and reached to grope him some tit. she slapped his hand.

"stop."

lincoln grinned.

"c'mon...give me some road-head"

ruth punched his arm.

"Ow! okay, okay. yeesh..."

she sighed.

"hey..sorry..i just.."

he sighed.

"your thinking of your family huh?"

she nodded.

"i miss them, but i don't...weird huh?"

lincoln shrugged.

"it happens."

he smiled at her.

"maybe we could visit-"

"No."

she huffed.

"i got kicked out, remember?"

lincoln sighed.

"oh yeah."

ruth reached and rubbed his arm.

"it's okay honey. i still have your family"

he nodded and smiled.

"yeah."

* * *

December 24th Christmas Eve.

the Tv played a Christmas story. a traditional movie if there ever was one.

the house smelled of gingerbread, and the fireplace was blazing with warmth. ruby was cozy in her blanket as she watched ralph beat the shit out of the bully. his father, why he sat on a couch, gently napping himself. the tree was all aglow as if it was brighter knowing it was the eve of christ's birth.

Ruth came in and place a plate of gingerbread, took one and gave one to ruby with a glass of milk. ruby thanked her, and ruth kissed her cheek, stroking her bushy hair. before she turned and went to gently wake her husband. he snorted awake and looked at ruth.

"you want a gingerbread cookie, love?"

lincoln yawned and nodded.

"sure."

lincoln nibbled and watched the tv. he looked at ruby who ate and drank. after which she was growing drowsy. he smiled and found her adorable. he checked the time, it was 10:40 pm. it was about time for her to go to bed.

"Alright."

he stood up and walked over.

"Time for bed ho-"

snore.

"oh."

he chuckled and picked her up and walked her up to the stairs and into her bedroom. he said a small prayer, before covering her up in a blanket. he brushed her hair and simply adored her. it was funny, three years ago ruth return to his life with a surprise.

ruby was simply a blessing. from the moment he met her he knew he had to protect her and give her everything he had. maybe he was righting a wrong since he and ruth had an affair. regardless, he never truly regret his adultery with ruth. if at all it was rewarding.

George was restrained away from his chick, now wife. and he gave ruby a real father. all in all, life was pretty good so far. he turned off her night and went down the stairs, going into the closet he started taking out her gifts. he still couldn't believe Christmas was tomorrow. hell, it was practically here.

* * *

December 25th Christmas day.

Ruby yawned widely and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. she wore a pink sleeping gown. and her mind was still foggy, and the desire to get back to sleep came to her for a moment but her mind clicked. she jumped out of bed and opened the door wide open and she rushed down the stairs.

and there it was. her family Christmas tree, bright and shining as a Christmas star. a radio was playing 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' and under that tree was her most desired Christmas toys.

there they were Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, rdd2. Rey, kylo, Vader, and boba fett. and slave 1 along with it was a stuffed animal of an Ewok. she squealed and landed on her knees and reached out and held her Boba Fett figure. her mouth agape she grabbed slave 1 and put him inside. she fiddled with the cannon as it made a clicking sound. she picked it up and wooshed it around as she rushed about. she then set it down and started to check out the compartments, before taking kylo and Rey and begin playing with them. creating her own adventures where kylo and rey were good guys and were also married. cause she kinda shipped it. even if she was still a kid.

Lincoln and ruth both wearing robes. they stood by the stairs and watched their daughter enjoying her toys. lincoln smiled and put an arm around his wife and nuzzled. her cheek. she blushed and sighed.

"Merry Christmas"

he held a gift for her.

she grinned and pulled out her own gift.

"marry Christmas"

lincoln open his it was a gold Rolex.

"niiice."

he smiled, ruth grinned as she opens hers, a diamond necklace.

"Holy shit"

they looked at each other. and they were on the verge of making out.-

"Dad! mom! look what Santa got me!"

she stood with slave 1 in hand.

"Wow, that's a nice surprise isn't it?"

she nodded with a wide smile.

lincoln gestured.

"remember to get dressed, we have to visit your grandparents to see your aunts"

ruby nodded and rushed up the stairs. ruth leaned against lincoln.

"you did good, lincoln."

she smiled.

"heh, yeah."

lincoln grinned.

"Yeah, so..."

he grabbed her ass.

"Christmas sex later tonight?"

ruth giggled and slapped his arm.

"with jingle bells on"

he grinned.

"awesome."

he watched her go to get changed. and while he himself would do the same, the first thing he did was go into the kitchen, and grab himself a bottle of jack daniels. because despite it all, the family at Christmas can be a warzone. at least he can get hammered.

* * *

to be continued


End file.
